You can't cry
by Yuusaki Kuchiki
Summary: Shikamaru tidak pernah melihat Temari menangis. Tapi ternyata Shikamaru salah, salah besar. Tahu kenapa? R&R!


**Disclaimer : Tetap Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak pernah punya ide membuat komik.**

**Hellow!!**

**Ni fic kelima Kuchi.(Kalo nggak salah sih kelima). Shika-Tema lagi nih!! Sory ya kalo pada bosen. Entar Kuchi coba deh bikin fic yang pairingnya nggak mereka berdua mulu. Di fic ini, nggak ada humor sama sekali. Kuchi pengin bikin fic yang bener-bener pake bahasa baku. Jadi, beginilah jadinya. Kayaknya bukan fic romance deh. Lebih ke tipe gak jelas gitu. Penasaran kayak apa??  
Read and review!**

**Can you cry?**

Shikamaru tidak pernah melihat Temari menangis. Entah sebelum ia bertemu dengan Temari. Tapi Shikamaru sendiri meragukannya. Apa ia gadis angkuh seperti Temari bisa menangis?? Penasaran akan hal itu, ia mencoba memikirkannya. Dari dulu ia tidak pernah melihat Temari menangis. Bahkan saat Gaara di culik oleh Akatsuki dan Kankurou terluka parah pun ia tidak menangis. Malahan Naruto yang meneteskan air mata karena perasaan senasibnya dengan Gaara. Ekspresi Temari datar-datar saja. Memang terlihat jelas dia khawatir. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menangis. Saat ayah dan ibunya wafat pun, apa dia menangis??? Sama sekali tidak. Mungkin bagi Temari menangis hanya menunjukkan bahwa dia lemah. Karena itu dia tidak pernah menangis. Ah, nantilah aku tanyakan pada Kankurou.(Bertanya pada Gaara sama saja dengan bunuh diri).

Siang itu, Shikamaru menunggu tiga shinobi Suna di gerbang Konoha. Mereka punya urusan penting dengan Hokage. Entah masalah apa. Mereptkan. Saat mereka bertiga datang, mereka sudah di sambut oleh tatapan malas Shikamaru.

"Ah, kalian datang juga. Merepotkan menunggu kalian disini" kata Shikamaru dengan nada bicara yang seperti biasanya.

"Hey, ini memang tugas Shinobi kan?" kata Temari sedikit kesal. Baru sampai di Konoha, sudah disambut dengan tatapan itu.

"Sudahlah. Hokage sudah menunggu kalian. Ayo!" kata Shikamaru lagi tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata Temari barusan. Bertengkar dengan Temari sama saja dengan menyerah. Ia pasti kalah bila berdebat dengan gadis macam Temari. Kalau bermain shogi dengannya sih, mungkin Shikamaru yang menang. Temari sendiri mengacuhkan Shikamaru. Keempat shinobi itupun menuju ke tempat Hokage.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kita bicarakan. Ini mengenai aliansi Konoha dan Suna" kata Hokage membuka pembicaraan..

"Ada seorang buronan Konoha yang melarikan diri ke Sunagakure. Apa kalian bersedia membantu kami??" Tanya Hokage. Ketiga Shinobi Suna itupun mengangguk

"Kankurou, bisakah kau mengurus arsip-arsip Konoha-Suna?? Shikamaru akan membantumu." Hokage melirik Kankurou dan Shikamaru. Kankurou mengangguk, sementara Shikamaru hanya memandang Hokage dengan tatapannya yang biasa.

"Baiklah. Kerjakan sekarang juga." Perintah Hokage. "Baik" jawab mereka berbarengan. Mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Hokage.

"Hah, misi ini merepotkan" seperti biasa, Shikamaru mulai menggerutu.

"Sudahlah. Misi tetap misi." Kankurou sedikit sependapat dengan Shikamaru.

"Ngomong-ngomong, arsipnya di mana?" Tanya Kankurou.

"Di simpan di salah satu ruangan di Akademi"

"Baiklah."

……………….

"Hey, Kankurou!"

"Hn.." jawab Kankurou sedikit malas.

"Apa Temari pernah menangis?" Tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Jujur, aku sih belum pernah melihat Nee-san menangis. Memangnya kenapa?" giliran Kankurou yang heran.

"Aku ingin tahu saja"

"Benar hanya ingin tahu? Jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta pada Nee-san" seru Kankurou.

"Yang benar saja. Sudahlah. Ayo teruskan lagi" Shikamaru sedikit menyesal bertanya.

_Kenapa aku begitu ingin mengetahuinya, ya?? Jangan-jangan aku memang …jatuh cinta?? _Pikir Shikamaru.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Temari memang terlihat tidak pernah menangis. Tapi ternyata Shikamaru salah. Ia salah atas penilaiannya tentang Temari. Temari selalu menangis dalam hatinya. Tak terlihat karena Temari pintar menyimpan rahasia. Wajahnya yang angkuh itu menutupi kesedihannya. Kesedihan yang teramat dalam. Shikamaru baru mengetahuinya kemarin, tepatnya kemarin malam. Saat ia tidak sengaja lewat di pinggir sungai. Ada seorang gadis yang duduk di tepi sungai. Begitu melihatnya, Shikamaru langsung sadar bahwa dia Temari. Tanpa pikir panjang, Shikamaru menghampirinya. Dia terkejut saat mendengar isak tangis. Temari menangis! Suatu hal yang tidak di sangka-sangka sebelumnya. Shikamaru lalu memberanikan diri menyapanya.

"Temari?" kata Shikamaru pelan.

"Shikamaru??" Temari terkejut dan langsung menghapus air matanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil duduk di samping Temari.

"Aku…Ah–tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihat pemandangan disini" elak Temari.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Shikamaru cukup khawatir juga melihat keadaan Temari.

"Apa?? Aku?? Aku tidak apa-apa" Temari memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku mendengarmu menangis tadi" kata Shikamaru akhirnya.

"Aku…." Temari tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau mau menceritakannya?" tawar Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Temari mencoba meyakinkan Shikamaru. Tapi raut wajahnya tidak meyakinkan.

"Jujurlah Temari!" desak Shikamaru. Temari tetap membisu.

"Hey!" seru Shikamaru.

"Aku…" Temari tetap tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kalau kau masih mau menangis, menangislah. Itu akan membuatmu lebih baik." Usul Shikamaru lagi. Ternyata sangat sulit membujuk seorang Temari. Bahkan untuk hal yang sangat sepele seperti ini.

Temari menundukkan kepalanya. Shikamaru mengira Temari tidak ingin menangis dihadapannya. Sesaat kemudian, Shikamaru melihat butir-butir air mata mengalir di pipi Temari. Temari menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Pelan-pelan lengan kanan Shikamaru merangkul lembut bahu Temari. Sementara tangan yang satunya menjamah tangan Temari dan menggenggamnya. Merasakan tangisan gadis itu. Shikamaru merasa bahwa Temari amat sedih. Teramat sedih malah. Tapi apa yang membuatnya bisa sesedih ini? Sudah bertahun-tahun ia mengenal Temari dan ternyata, ia masih belum mengenal Temari seutuhnya.

………..

Tangis Temari hampir mereda. Genggaman Shikamaru terasa membantu meredakan tangisnya. Hangat……

"Kau mau menceritakannya?" Tanya Shikamaru saat tangis Temari sudah reda. Shikamaru melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Temari sedikit bingung.

"Alasanmu menangis" jelas Shikamaru.

"Aku…Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menceritakannya" jawab Temari setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Aku akan mendengarkanmu" kata Shikamaru lagi. Temari menghela napas.

"Sulit ku katakan. Aku hanya merasa…merindukan seseorang"

"Kekasih?" goda Shikamaru.

"Bukan!" jawab Temari tegas. Sambil sedikit tersenyum kali ini.

"Mungkin aku hanya merindukan suatu keluarga yang utuh" lanjut Temari. "Kau tahu kan, ibuku meninggal ketika kecil. Ayahku tak memperdulikan kami. Dulu pun aku tak dekat dengan adik-adikku" Temari terdiam sejenak. "Aku hanya ingin bersama dengan ibuku, di sayangi oleh ayahku, setidaknya menyapa kami saja. Tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi. Mereka hanya memperlakukan kami sebagai senjata untuk melawan musuh. Tak lebih dari itu, sampai mereka mati sekarang" Temari sedikit terguncang saat menceritakan hal itu.

"Itu menjadi beban hatimu?" Shikamaru menenangkan Temari.

"Mungkin" jawab Temari singkat.

"Kerinduanmu teramat dalam. Sulit untuk mengobatinya. Kau pasti tersiksa dengan perasaan seperti itu, iya kan?" Shikamaru berpendapat. Temari terdiam. "Mungkin sulit mengobatimu, tapi aku yakin luka itu lama kelamaan pasti hilang. Asal kau tidak memikirkannya"

"Kenapa kau bisa berbicara seperti itu?" Temari sedikit heran dengan sikap Shikamaru. Kenapa dia bisa sangat mengerti tentang hal seperti ini?

"Aku mengalaminya sendiri. Saat kematian Asuma, aku amat terpukul. Tapi memikirkannya lama-lama malah membuatku bertambah sakit" Shikamaru menjawab keheranan Temari.

"Kau kan punya teman-teman yang menghiburmu"

"Kau sendiri tak sendirian bukan?" Temari terdiam lagi. "Kau terlalu pintar menyimpan rahasia. Sulit melihat kesedihan dari wajahmu itu. Jika kau terlihat sedih, pasti Gaara dan Kankurou langsung menghiburmu, iya kan?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menangisi sesuatu yang sudah berlalu. Lagipula, itu memperlihatkan bahwa aku lemah" terang Temari.

Shikamaru tertawa pelan. "Kau terlalu angkuh. Meskipun kau seorang kunoichi, kau tetaplah manusia biasa. Kau pikir hatimu tidak akan terluka?" kata Shikamaru. Temari tercengang. Ternyata sikap Shikamaru jauh melampaui dirinya. Dia amat dewasa. Kenapa ya?

"Ehm…Shikamaru? Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?" pancing Temari setelah merasa agak baikan.

"Membiarkan wanita menangis sendirian itu bukan sifat seorang lelaki"

"Hanya itu?" Temari heran.

"Mungkin" jawab Shikamaru ragu-ragu.

"Mungkin?" Temari balik bertanya.

"Mungkin ada alasan lain. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu" ungkap Shikamaru. "Hn?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, terlalu merepotkan"

"Satu kata pun kau tidak bisa?" Temari semakin mendesaknya. "Satu kata?" ulang Shikamaru. Temari mengangguk.

"Ehm….Aishiteru" Muka Temari dan Shikamaru bersemu.

"Kau…serius?" Temari sedikit tidak percaya.

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Pernah berpikir bahwa seorang Naara Shikamaru bisa jatuh cinta?" goda Temari.

"Cih, kau ini. Merepotkan!"

"Terserah katamu" balas Temari.

"Kau memang merepotkan. Tapi…." Shikamaru tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Temari mengernyitkan dahi. Shikamaru lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Temari. Membuat jantung Temari berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. Tangannya memegang lembut pipi Temari, yang merah dan terasa panas. Temari memejamkan matanya. Sejenak Shikamaru memandang wajah Temari. Dan sesaat kemudian memberikan satu kecupan lembut.

………..

"Hey, kalau adik-adikku melihat kau dan aku disini, aku yakin kau harus melawan Kugutsu dan pasir hidup" kata Temari sambil tertawa.

"Yah, kau tahu? Kurasa mereka sudah melihat kita dari tadi." Jawab Shikamaru.

"APA? Maksudmu mereka–"

"Nee-san, sedang apa kau disini?" suara Gaara terdengar tidak bersahabat.

"Kalian! Kalian sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Balas Temari pada kedua adiknya.

"Mencarimu" jawab Kankurou.

"Hey, aku bukan anak kecil lagi" seru Temari.

"Memang bukan. Tapi kau adalah kakak perempuan kami satu-satunya" kata Gaara.

"Dan kami tak mau kehilangan kau, Nee-san" sambung Kankurou.

"Hey, hey! Kalian pikir apa yang akan aku lakukan pada Temari?" Shikamaru sedikit tersinggung.

"Ehm…Tak ada" jawab mereka berdua serempak.

"Dasar kalian ini! Ayo pulang" Temari sudah tidak sabar dengan kelakuan adik-adiknya.

"Akhirnya"

"Dan Shikamaru, terima kasih untuk semuanya" kata Temari. Shikamaru membalasnya dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Nee-san, cepat!" seru Gaara. Temari lalu pergi dengan kedua adiknya.

………….

"Nee-san, Shikamaru tadi tidak berbuat macam-macam kan?" Gaara memulai interogasinya. Temari menggeleng.

"Jangan bohong, Nee-san" sambung Kankurou.

"Yah, Shikamaru hanya menciumku." Temari tetap tenang.

"AAAAAAAPPPPPPPPAAAAAAA???????????" Mereka berdua histeris.

"Hey, tenang! Cium pipi kok" Temari menenangkan adik-adiknya. "Ooooohhh…"

"Awas saja kalau Shikamaru berani melakukannya! TIDAK AKAN KAMI MAAFKAN!!!!!"

~The End~

**Ayo, review dong!!!**

**Please???**

**Satu review anda akan sangat berarti bagi saya(???).**

**CIAO!!! (-_-#)**


End file.
